five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Photo-Negative Foxy
Appearance Photo-Negative Foxy, PN Foxy, or Blue Foxy, looks a lot like foxy, except he is photo-negative, and has no rips or tears. He also has a tail that looks like a Foxes tail, a hook, an eyepatch, and other things that regular Foxy has that I didn't mention. His jaw also is not broken. |-| FNAF 1 = He is in good condition, with a vibrant bright light blue suit. His tail has the same vibrant blue, with black at the end. He has black eyes with blue irises and black pupils. In the night, these black pupils let out a black-colored light to illuminate his path. He has a silver hook, and when angled in the light correctly, can be grey or white. |-| FNAF 2 = He realized now that blood was staining his suit and making murder obvious, so he got in a habit of ripping off the bloodstained areas, making him appear damaged. The managers were confused on why he was decaying so quickly, and threw him in the parts and service since they never needed him now to rot on his own. However, he realized that this was exposing his endoskeleton, so he attacked less often and was less messy with every bite. This led to the ripping of his suit escalating downwards, which means he didn't rip his suit as often. |-| FNAF 3 = He became whitened from the foreshadowing from the fire, and his eyes a shining white with strange black pupils. His blue was still somewhat vibrant, but was mostly drowned out from all the white. At one point he got blood all over his hook, and while cleaning it, accidentally ripped off his arm. The joint where his arm connects was sharpened to a point, which he used for stabbing. |-| FNAF 4 = He has ripped off a large portion of his suit including his maw, revealing silver endoskeleton. He has mamadged to fix his arm with the hook on it, and has regained much of his blue back, although there are hints of white and the blue is not as vibrant. He also has a metal silver tongue, and white eyes with strange blue irises and white pupils that let off a blue glow. Personality He is quite friendly, and interacts with everyone greatly, until the night comes. Then he becomes hostile to any adults, but still friendly to the animatronics. He can still sprint, except there is suit on his legs. He still is a pirate, and if he feels threatened or one of his friends got damaged, he will attack even another animatronic with his metal hook and sharp teeth. He will also sometimes sing. Starting Location/Path Pirate Ship (There is a green curtain with gold stars on it that covers the ship), peeking out of curtain (stage one), fully emerged from curtain (stage two), gone (stage three), office. Jumpscares |-| FNAF 1 = He lunges out of the west hallway door and reaps you with his hook. |-| FNAF 2 = He lunges out from the hallway and bites you before crushing your body into the wall from the impact. |-| FNAF 3 = He lunges out from the box filled with part and appears to skewer you with his point. |-| FNAF 4 = He lunges out from the black closet and stabs you with his claws before he ranks you with his hook. Soul The child that haunts him is Jacob, and he is 10. He is friendly, and loves friends. In the night, he wants revenge on the adults because one killed him. Friends (Freely add an animatronic/animatronics that you will think would make a good friend) *Holly the Fox *Lyra the Phoenix *Space Pirate Foxy *Ivan the Iguana *Golden Toy Foxy *Boxy the Present Box * * * * * Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Seaviper's Animatronics